the battle between life, death, and the fate of the world
by BlackMagicRose7
Summary: What happens when Kagome looses it all? Will she be strong enough to servive? Will she be able to survive her past? Will she be able to forget about to love she once had for her hanyou best friend? Will the world end in missery, or be reborn to love and peace? Warning there will be abuse and rape in this story. Sorry not good at summaries till story is finished.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the songs added to the story. I will probably ass a song to the end of each chapter, be warned now I like many different types of music. Also so chapters maybe short while others longer. At times I will have writers block so instead of having the story go down hill I will just stop and begin a new chapter when I am able to. I guess that is all for now enjoy!

Chapter 1:

The battle was finally over; many have died including her son, her kit Shippou. She sat there clutching the whole Shinkon jewel while she cried holding her son. He didn't deserve what the Kamis put him through none of it, she prayed in his next life he could have what he could never have in this one. As she laid her son down she looked to her other companions, Sango was crying while clinging to Miroku who was staring in shock and joy at his hand. The cursed wind tunnel was gone, and he could live a happy life without having to worry about being taken early from life, or cursing his future sons. Lastly she looked to the man, no hanyou she loved. He sat crying while trying to gather the ashes of his first love. It broke Kagome's heart as she watched on, but at the same time she was happy it was finally over once and for all. Placing the jewel in her pocket she laid her son down before going over to Inuyasha. Kneeling down she helped him gather the ashes into what was left of a blanket from the night before. Once done Inuyasha clutched the ashes tightly to his chest almost afraid they would disappear on him, and then quickly placed them with in his outer shirt where his heart laid. Knowing he needed space and time she returned to her son wanting to give him a proper burial along with the others. Sango's brother would be buried first in the slayer's village amongst their family. Once they got to the village that held the old well and god tree she would lay her son down to rest, and put Kikyo to rest as well. Her son was buried under the god tree with his name etched into the tree to last forever. Kikyo was laid to rest in her grave once more with sutras of protection placed upon it so none could remove her from her peace.

Broken By Seether ft Amy Lee

I wanted you to know that I love the you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.

The worst is over now and we can breath again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain

(X2) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I'm strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After all was done we tried to move forward in our lives, but it seemed the past is never to far from the present. It's only been a few days since the final battle, and somehow Inuyasha finds ways to place the blame of the death of his first love and my son Shippou's death on me. I can't take it any longer, I need to leave to be stronger or I may just end up killing myself to be with my son. 'I'm not her, I will never be her. Why can't he see this? Why can't he see that it was Naraku's fault for their deaths, and his as well?' She wondered to herself. With all this in mind, she made up her mind placing the jewel in her pocket she left down the well with the thoughts of being in her mother's warm embrace once more as she told her of the battle and all she had been through. Climbing out of the well I made my way to my childhood home. All was quiet when I entered causing me to call out to my family, but there was no reply. I figured my brother Souta was in school still, my mother at the store, and my grandpa at a friend's house playing games. I walked into the kitchen looking around for a bite to eat when I noticed a note on the frig door saying my family was at a festival and would be home in a few hours, but what got me was that the date on the note was from a week ago. Not knowing what to do I called my mother's closest friend, the news she told me sent me to my knees crying and screaming out in pain. They were dead, they all were. I even missed their burials. Kamis I was all that was left of my family now. I could still hear make out bits of some of the things she was telling me. Drunk driver...way home... DOA... never suffered. I remembered thanking her and saying good bye before hanging up, but that was it. I ended up crying myself to sleep on that night and the next on the kitchen floor. 'Once again I was too weak to save my family if only I was stronger this fight with Naraku would have ended sooner, I would have been home sooner to keep them home in the celebration of defeating Naraku. They would have still been alive.' These were my thoughts as I grew angry with myself, I had to be stronger. Picking myself off the floor I showered and dressed with the thoughts to myself I am no longer going to be weak. It took 6 years to kill Naraku, I am now 20 and all that was my family's is now mine. 'I can't dwell on the past any longer, I have to be strong for them.' Were her last thoughts as she gathered her, and her family's banking records. I walking to the bank not really seeing anything, every thing seemed to be gray and dull now that I had nothing left. I finished what I needed to do at the bank, it seemed there was more then expected. My mother had an account set up for my brother and my collage to be paid off along with a hefty amount in my mothers and grandpas account. It was all placed into on account for me. This was one less thing I had to worry about, money, but it won't return all that I have lost. Before I knew it I was at a car dealership purchasing a black suv. I was exhausted by now and headed home. Once I ate I fell right to sleep.

Breaking the habit By Linkin Park

Memories consume

like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

(Pre-Chorus:)

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

(Chorus:)

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream.

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean.

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright.

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

(Pre-Chorus:)

(Chorus:)

(Bridge:)

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at faults

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

(Chorus:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was a new day with many things to do and get done. Getting up I showered dressed and thought of all the things that would need to be done today. Looking in my closet I snorted in disgust, they would all have to go. Grabbing boxes I began to get rid of all my clothes that reminded me on my innocent and naive years. I would be giving them to a local homeless shelter. This was the first steps to becoming the new me. Dropping off the clothes on the doorstep I left quickly to head to the local mall hoping at this time of day I wouldn't run into any of my old school friends. I pleased to see no one I knew was there as I picked up all of my new clothing; I made sure that I purchased plenty along with a few dozen kimonos for the past. That is when ever I returned there. On my way out of the mall I saw a tattoo polar and knew this was my next stop. It just felt right. I had a tattoo done for each person I have lost in the past and now. For Shippou my son a fox was placed over my heart with little paw print trailing behind him. On my right shoulder was a pink and black bow and arrow for Kikyo. On my left shoulder was a sickle and chain in black and purple for Sango's brother. Coming up my back was a suture tree for my mother on that tree was a sutra of protection for my grandpa and under that tree was a soccer ball for my brother. Even now they are together, and my sons always near my heart. Then on my left shoulder tattooed in kanji was word life while on the right in kanji was death. This was the new me. It pleased me to know I will forever carry them with me even Kikyo. Yes I know I never truly liked her, hell she even tried to kill me a few times, but in the end she was there to fight against Naraku. Sighing I made my way out of the mall and to a near by martial arts school, then to another to learn how to use a sword properly, lastly a dance studio this one was for myself but I also knew it would help in the other two areas as well. With all this, done I headed home to call it a day my tattoos already healed thanks to my miko powers. For the first time in days I ate before going to bed knowing tomorrow would be an even longer day in the morning I had dance, in the afternoon I would have lessons of swords, and at night would be martial arts. Each class would only be a month long. I knew there was much more I would need to do before heading back to the past. Closing my eyes I fell fast asleep.

One step at a time By Jordan Sparx

Hurry up and wait

So close, but so far away

Everything that you've always dreamed of

Close enough for you to taste

But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

(Chorus:)

We live and we live to take

One step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's gonna happen when it's

Supposed to happen and we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time

You believe and you doubt

You're confused, you got it all figured out

Everything that you always wished for

Could be yours, should be yours, would

Be yours if they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no

One knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna

Make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

(Chorus:)

When you can't wait any longer

But there's no end in sight

When you need to find the strength

It's your faith that makes you stronger

The only way you get there

Is one step at a time

(Chorus X2:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Soon days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and before she knew it almost a year was gone, all her training in everything she could come up with was finished even further training on her miko powers. She could now do more then ever from different shields to forming a whip, to even placing her powers into her weapons. Now she had to start what she had been putting off, she had to begin to take care of her family's things. There have been so many things she has missed over the years, and walking into her brother's room reminded her of this. Along a wall above his bed there laid trophies he had won over the years. This is where she would begin she know the smaller ones she would send to his closest friends in remembrance of him, the other where larger, she would give to the school with a large donation. Doing this she would cause the school to make a display in honor of him. It was during this time her mind began to wonder over all that has happened and all that was going to happen. She knew when she returned to the past she would tell no one of her family, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the pity they would give her. She had had enough of it when she would have to stand back during battle, or when Inuyasha would put her down when he compared her to Kikyo, and even when he would leave her to be with his first love. Even if she was a clay doll made out of graveyard soil and bones. She couldn't hold it against them. Before she knew it she was finished boxing them and moving on to his clothes. She boxed it all except for a soccer jersey. She knew she would wear this to bed for it was too large to wear any other time. Next she moved onto his video games and system, these she would sell. The last thing for her to do was clean out his desk; she would keep all the things she could use such as paper, pens, and pencils. It was as she placed the last items into a separate box with the things she was keeping that something fell. Picking it up she noticed it was a letter addressed to her. She panicked as she looked it over afraid to open it for what it may hold inside. Summoning her courage she opened it.

Kagome,

I don't know if you will ever read this letter or even get it for that matter. I know the final battle draws near and I can only pray that you make it through it. I know you blame yourself for the time you have been away and for the distance that grows between us, just know I don't blame you it's not your fault I love you. This was your destiny you were meant to do this, stay strong for me and know that I love you and will think of you no matter where you are. I hold no grudge only love for you; it is you that we are all still here.

Love you little brother,

Souta

By the time she finished the short letter she had cried herself to sleep on his bed with the letter still in hand.

Breath By Breaking Benjamin

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.

Is it over yet in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way, get away please.

(Chorus:)

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'Cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.

Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way, get away, please.

(Chorus:)

(Bridge:)

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.

(Chorus:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When I woke the next morning my eyes felt as if they were glued shut. I knew before I even I got to the bathroom that my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying the night before. I didn't bother to look in the mirror as I made my way to the shower. A few minutes later I was now showered and dressed in a new outfit that consisted of black army boots, baggy black jeans, and a tight dark purple tank top. I stuffed the clothes I wore the day before into the box going to good will, with that done I wrote small notes to each of Souta's friends and a check for the school. I would leave them on their door steps; I wouldn't be able to handle their crying and their looks of pity. With that done and the car loaded I began to drop everything off. I could only hope that with the check the size I wrote it out for and the trophies that the school would form a display with the hopes to teach others what drinking and driving could cause. The last thing she did before heading home was go to the local pawn shop with the box full of video games and system. She let out a sigh as she sat behind the wheel, it was still morning and already she felt emotionally drained. Driving home she dragged herself up the stairs and into her mother's room. She slowly took a deep breath taking in the scent of her mother's favorite perfume; it was a flowery/woodsy scent. Jasmine, freesia, and sandalwood on many this combination wouldn't work, but for her mother it did. It smelled like heaven to her, warm, safe and like a summer day. Seeing the perfume on the night stand she packed it and a new bottle of it in her keep sake box. She did the same to her mother's room as she did to her brother's. She placed her mother and father's wedding kimonos, photos, jewelry, and the basics into the box as well. As she finished the last of her mother's things she found a note addressed to her. Sitting on the bed she sighed as she opened the letter, as she pulled it open two rings fell into her lap, and right away she knew they were her parent's wedding rings. A tear fell as she placed them on a gold chain around her neck before reading the letter.

My dearest daughter Kagome,

I'm writing you this letter in hopes that you will one day read it. This will also allow me peace of mind knowing you are safe and once more at home. It also tells me that it was either my time or you were looking for something, and stumbled upon the letter, worry not if it is the later I am not mad. I have placed these rings with the letter in hopes that you would have them one day for your own wedding. I know who ever the man you choose will be perfect. Remember to always stay strong, know that I love you, and that I will always be looking over you.

Your loving mother,

Kamiko

Kagome laid on her mother's bed hugging a pillow to her. This time no tears came, she figured she had none left ii her. This was her last thought as sleep slow crept up upon her.

Already Gone By Kelly Clarkson

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high

It never would have worked out right, yeah

We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt now I can't stop

(Chorus:)

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

But someone's gonna go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

Looking at you make's it hard

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't make you wanna cry

It started with the perfect kiss then

We could feel the poison set in

"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go

(Chorus:)

And I'm already gone, I'm already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Ah already gone, already gone, already gone

Ah already gone, already gone, already gone

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

(Chorus:)

And I'm already gone, I'm already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kagome woke feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks, no hell months. Showering and dressed now in another new outfit similar to the one from the day before the only difference is the stitching in her jeans matched her tank top whish was a blood red color.

Grabbing a peach she began what was beginning to be a daily routine for her anyway. She quickly wrote a note to her mother's friend, she was like an Aunt to her while growing up. Then packed her mother's fine china in a box; placing the note at the top. With everything loaded in the car she began her day. First she dropped off the box on her Xanna's door step again she couldn't deal with people at the moment. Then dropped off the other boxes to good will, with this finished she headed home to take care of her grand pa's room. She did the same only leaving thing pertaining to the shrine out. They would be given to who ever purchased the shrine. This time it was a little easier on her, she was some what prepared to come home to find out her grand pa had pasted on. When she left he was in the hospital sick, and they didn't know if he would make it thanks to his heart. It seemed he pulled through, and for what just to end up dying the way they did. The only comfort in their deaths was that they were all together now. As she was leaving she looked around to make sure she didn't miss anything, as she turned to leave she noticed something sticking out from under her grand pa's bed. It was let another letter for her. She sighed as she sat in his desk chair. She couldn't help the thought that some how her family knew they would never see her again, but quickly shook that thought from her head as she opened the letter.

Kagome,

I know my time is closing in on me and I will perish soon. I know not how it will end probably my ticker giving out on me. It will still be sooner then any of use would like. So let me make this quick before your mother comes to check up on me. Your destiny is not over yet, there is still more for you to do. In my closet under a box of pamphlets there is a key. Get it, next go to the living room and move my chair you will find a hidden door that will lead to the basement. Yes we have one. Do this now there is a something there you will need. Now I must go I can hear your mother coming. One more thing Know that I love you, and I'm proud to have you as my grand daughter. This is your fate; you are part of history and of legend.

Love your grand pa,

Kasuke

Kagome sighed as she did as she was told to do while hoping this wasn't another dried out imp's foot like on her 14th birthday before she was dragged down the well. She made her was into the basement to be surprised with an inch thick of dust covering a chest. Opening it she was surprised to find two swords on each there was kanji written on it one said life, the other said death. Laying them to the side she found a small crown that wound sit upon a brow and a scroll. Picking up the crown she paced it on and was surprised when it wouldn't come off, it was stuck, and then it seemed to disappear or melt way. Shrugging her shoulder knowing she has seen stranger things she unrolled the scroll to read it.

When she has lost all, she shall be reborn

to be the guardian of Earth, in essence she

will become the mother to all.

She will become the reborn goddess Gaia.

Kagome wondered where this new adventure would take her. She knew she had to find this being before anyone else did. With one last sigh she fixed the living room back to the way it was before eating a small simple meal. With a yawn she took the swords and scroll to her room where she packed them away. Even being tired sleep wouldn't come easily;

she tossed and turned for an hour before she finally fell into the dark embrace of slumber.

How God Created Mother

God took the fragrance of a flower,  
The majesty of a tree,  
The gentleness of a morning a dew  
The calm of a quiet sea,  
The beauty of a twilight hour  
The soul of a starry night  
The laughter of the rippling brook,  
The grace of a bird in flight,  
Then God fashioned from these things  
A creation like no other,  
And when His masterpiece was through,  
He called it simply...MOTHER

Thanks LoveInTheBattleField for the poem

Breaking Away By Kelly Clarkson

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

(Chorus:)

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sly

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

(Chorus:)

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I came from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway,


	7. message to readers

I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and private messages. I have fixed the summary part, sorry not good at them. I can only really give a decent summary till the story is finished. I hope you all enjoy the story, and I looked forward to all comments and criticism, just please don't leave any flames behind. Other wise I would like to thank

LoveInTheBattleField

Stardust Nam

AnimeReality

Princesslolitatheorca654

For the reviews and a special thanks to

LoveInTheBattleField for the poem I added to the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Today she woke glad to be done with her family's bedrooms. Getting up she stretched, it was then she felt a heavy weight on her looking down she found her cat. She wondered now why she hadn't seen him since she got home, but shrugged it off. He looked fat and healthy so she wouldn't worry about it. Getting up she showered and dressed before going down stairs where she fed the cat before making breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. Feeling well fed she headed out, today she had to drop her grand pa's stuff off at goodwill then go to several stores. After her car was emptied she began her shopping. She purchased 100 bottles of each items, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and her favorite body spray. Of course she had to go to several stores for these, as well as several book stores to get all the books she needed. From medical to herbal to how to make soaps and such the old fashion way. She then made a few stop at the jewelry stores purchasing chains, charms, bracelets, and rings. She stop was to a army shop where she purchased 20 old fashion bags, and lastly at a place where she purchased a few feathers futons, and a futon that folded up into a couch. She figured anything else she would need she could get in the past. She figured she would get Miroku to sell the jewelry for her to other jewelers. With this thought she headed home so she could head to the past where she would inquire about a home. Once home she placed all her books into a bag thank Kamis they were all paper back and some jewelry into the bag. The rest would go in other bags. Locking up her car in the garage she headed for the well. The bag was heavy as hell, but she could manage. Once in the past she climbed up to rest against it. It was as she was catching her breath that she noticed a hut not far off. It was placed where the worshipping shrine would be in the future, as she thought this a man she recognized as Miroku came out with an infant in his arms. Dropping the bag she ran to him while cooing to the 9 month old baby girl. Taking a seat under the god tree with him and Faith, she told him of her idea with the jewelry. He quickly agreed, then told of his wedding and of Keade's passing. She sighed as she realized yet another person she loved was gone. Miroku offered her the old woman's hut, but also told her Inuyasha was staying there. She quickly declined it and told him that she would like to have a home built near by his and Sango's. She told him of how she would like the home built. There would be a kitchen, a living room, and two bedrooms. She knew later on in time that the second bedroom would be turned into a bathroom and a laundry room would be added on, but this was the closest she could get at the moment to what her home was in the future. She handed him two of each thing she had before placing the bag in his hut, she didn't see Sango and learned she was on a mission with Inuyasha. It would take a week to have her home built thanks to all the gold she gave him and he would still have money left after all that. She told him to keep it for his family that there was many more pieces to be sold. With one last hug she headed home where she fell to sleep on the couch.

Over it By Kathrine McPhee

I'm over the lies,

And I'm over your games.

I'm over you asking me,

When you know I'm not okay

You call me at night,

And I pick up the phone.

And though you've been telling me,

I know you're not alone.

Oh…

That's why

(Your eyes)

I'm over it

(Your smile)

I'm over it

(Realize)

I'm over it

I'm over it

I'm over…

Wanting you,

to be wanting me.

No that ain't no way to be.

How I feel, read my lips,

because I'm so over…

Moving on, It's my time,

you never were a friend of mine.

Hurt at first, a little bit,

I'm so over it…

I'm over your hands,

And I'm over your mouth,

Trying to drag me down,

and fill me with self-doubt.

Oh…

That's why

(Your words)

I'm over it

(So sure)

I'm over it

(I'm not your girl)

I'm over it

I'm over it

I'm over…

Wanting you,

to be wanting me.

No that ain't no way to be.

How I feel, read my lips,

because I'm so over …

Moving on, it's my time,

You never were a friend of mine.

Hurt at first, a little bit,

but now I'm so over.

I'm so over it…

Don't call,

don't come by,

ain't no use,

don't ask me why,

you'll never change,

there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,

to be wanting me.

No that ain't no way to be.

How I feel, read my lips,

because I'm so over…

Moving on, it's my time,

you never were a friend of mine.

Hurt at first, a little bit,

but now I'm so over.

I'm so over it…

I'm so over it…

I'm over it…

Wanting you,

to be wanting me.

No that ain't no way to be.

How I feel, read my lips,

because I'm so over…

Moving on, it's my time,

you never were a friend of mine.

Hurt at first, a little bit,

but now I'm so over.

I'm so over it…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Within two days the shrine sold, the new owners gave her a month to move. One the fourth day the money was in her account. This was the end to her past, it was sad yet freeing. Going to the bank she closed out her account before driving to the next town over to purchase a few more things. She stopped to buy more blankets, candles, and four solar powered generators they were good sized ones. She for got about them the first time she picked things up. Lastly she picked up a lot more jewelry, this would be what her and her friends would be living off of. The demon slaying would be to kill time. Going home she packed away all the things she purchased, while moving the generators into the well house they were heavy, but she knew they were needed. She packed away a few lamps and holiday lights. As the last few days of the week past she moved her boxes and bags into the well house, in her free time she practiced her lessons. On the eighth day she knew her home had to be finished. Getting up she showered and dressed before packing away her blankets and pillows. With a sigh she said goodbye to her past with one last look before heading to the well. Grabbing a few things she jumped into the well before climbing out. She was pleased to see her home was finished as she walked to it. Placing the bag down just inside it she walked through pleased to see it built just the way she wanted it. She knew there were a few things she would need to fix, but that would come later before she finished moving in. Just as she walked back into the living room Inuyasha and Miroku showed up, Kagome said hello to both. They nodded back before she walked up to them hugging each. Miroku smiled as he returned her hug, Inuyasha on the other hand was a little stiff as he slowly hugged her back. "Well I'm back." She told them with a small smile. "Do you need help moving your things in?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded as she looked at each of them. "Yeah, that would be nice. I have a lot of things." She replied. Inuyasha nodded before heading to the well, he soon returned just as Kagome and Miroku made it to the well. Kagome smiled as he jumped out with two of the generators and four bags on his back. "Thank you I really didn't know how I would get those things up here." She admitted with a light blush. Soon everything was in her new home. With everything there it was hard to walk through the living room, but she was pleased it was finished. There were just a few things left to do back on the other side, but that could wait for another day. As Miroku and Inuyasha carried the feathered futons into her room Sango arrived with the baby. Walking over they gave watery hellos and I missed you. Kagome pulled out the couch futon to lay the baby on before moving the box of dishes into the kitchen. Going through the bags she smiled as she pulled out a quilted blanket for the baby, and one for her and Miroku. She then had Inuyasha move the generators into the spare room while placing the futon where she wanted it before unrolling the other on top. She would be happy when she would be able to rest for the night. With things put away, well boxes or bags placed in the needed rooms. It was as she finished making her bed and was walking into the living room that Inuyasha asked her the question she was dreading. "Kagome where is your family?" He asked as he walked into the room. "Um, they moved." She told him as she looked at her hands. Inuyasha nodded as she was looking up at him. She was glad he accepted it, it wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the truth. With a yawn they all said goodnight, she would be going back through the well in the morning to finish last minute things there. With another yawn she headed to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Let me go By 3doors down

One more kiss could be the best thing

But one more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

(Chorus:)

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Let me go

I dream ahead there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

(Chorus:)

So let me go

Just let me go…

Let me go

And no matter how hard I try

I can't escape these things inside I know

I knowww…

When all the places fall apart

You will be the only one who knows

Who knows

(Chorus:)

(X2)

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know who I am


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next day she woke up and dressed before heading through the well. She sighed as she looked upon the house knowing this would be the last time she would be here. Getting into her car she went to the hardware store purchasing hinges and a door knob set for hers and Sango's home, while getting two copies of each key before getting key chains. She got key chain with Buddha for Miroku, a chain with the word Slayer in kanji for Sango, a chain with a White puppy for Inuyasha, and a chain with a fake Shinkon jewel for herself. With this done she drove home, when she got there she wrote a letter to a shrine near by. She loved this shrine as a child and was pleased to be doing this for them. Placing the letter along with the title to her car and $5000 in cash she sealed the letter before sending it out. Going to her room she grabbed one last bag with the swords hidden with in, her cat, and the bags from her purchases. With all these in hand she left with out looking back. She placed the bag with swords on her back the bag purchase tired to it while holding her fat cat with one hand while climbing out. It was hard but soon she made it, she sat down with the scared cat in her lap scratching his head as she tried to catch her breath. When she did she walked into her home placing the cat on her bed and the bag with swords under it till she could make the hidden door in the living room floor. Petting her cat's head she walked over to Sango and Miroku's knocking on their door she walked in. After giving them a hug she explained that they would need doors and how they should be cut before showing them the door knobs and hinges. Miroku nodded saying he would get on it, then Kagome handed them their key chains with the key to their home and hers on it. Sango and Miroku smiled before hugging her once again, she then told Miroku that she had more jewelry for him to sell for she would need a coffee table, a kitchen table, chairs, and a dresser for her home. Miroku agreed knowing Kagome would look out for his family as well. When she was finished she walked to the outer skirts of town to where Keade once lived. Knocking on the door she waited for Inuyasha to respond before walking in. She handed him the key chain and explained to him what they were for, it was at this time that Inuyasha surprised her.

"Kagome I'm sorry." He said while looking at the floor.

"For what Inu?" She asked in confusion.

"For the way I have treated you." He told her.

"Forget about it, I have." She replied with a small smile.

"I can't. After Kikyo died again, it was weird I was sad but not like I should have been." He told her whispering the last part just loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome nodded. "You're forgiven Yasha."

"After you left I was even more lost." He told her.

"After that battle we were all lost Inu." She told him.

"No not like that, I realized I didn't love Kikyo. That I loved you and you were gone." He told her louder while feeling a little put out that he had to explain it to her.

"Ohh…." Kagome replied unsure what to do.

"I wanted to know if you would give me a chance, if you would let me court you." He said/asked while flattening his ears and giving her the puppy eyes.

She could never deny that look and nodded. "Yes, but it will take time." She told him.

He nodded while clutching the keys. "Anything, Will you allow me to take you somewhere tomorrow?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He replied.

Kagome nodded. "I have to be going now, I will see you tomorrow." She told him before leaving.

She took in deep breaths as she thought over what she just accepted. Even now she couldn't believe she folded so easily, she thought he was out of her system, but it seemed he was still wedged into her heart some how. She knew she would have to talk to Sango as soon as possible. Getting to the house she didn't even knock as she walked in. "Sango girl time now please." Seeing her distress she handed the baby to Miroku and walked to Kagome's with her. Once in side they sat on the futon/couch.

"Sango, he asked me out." Kagome blurted out.

"Okay and what did you say?" Sango asked while looking shocked.

"I, I, I said I would, but it would take time." She replied.

"Well give it a chance then." Sango told her.

"That's just it I never thought this would happen. I thought I got him out of my system in that way." She told her.

"Well maybe you didn't. Just give it a chance." Sango told her.

Kagome nodded with a big sigh as her cat jumped into her lap.

Sango giggled as Kagome introduced her to the cat.

After calming down they began to unpack the spare room but with no where to place things yet it was hard to do anything but to line things against the walls.

Hours passed as they did all this soon lunch time came along and Miroku came to get them. Kagome ate with them then played with the baby, an hour later she was back in her home moving things around to make room in her spare room to run through her exercises. When she finished she gathered her things and went to the hot spring near by before heading to bed.

Welcome to my life By Simple Plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

like somehow you just don't belong

and no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you ever lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

(What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you're pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Kagome went on her date the date the next day only to be surprised when he brought her to a secluded area filled with many colored flowers. I a corner there was a pond with a water fall filling it. She sighed knowing she was doomed at that point on; she really was still in love with him. Leaning over she to rest her head on his shoulder as she watched the waters fall and butterflies dance amongst the flowers, it was a sight she would never forget. After that date they went on many others and before she knew it a month had flew by. Inuyasha had been sleeping on her couch/futon almost every night for the past week and thought at this point he might as well move in with her. Shocked at this thought she pushed it aside to think on later. Getting dressed she walked to the kitchen finally happy at least that was finished for the time being and began to make breakfast. As she was taking her last bite Inuyasha surprised her enough to cause her to chock. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" He asked softly yet quickly. Kagome looked up at him as she finally got the last bite down her throat. Looking into his eyes she did the only thing she could think of and kissed him deeply before answering him. "Yes." She whispered into his ear before nibbling on it. Inuyasha moaned low as she did this, picking her up he carried her into the bed room. It was at this point Kagome was glad that she found a spell almost 6yrs ago that would keep her from becoming pregnant just incase her and Inu hooked up back then. She was glad she forgot to remove it because now it was needed. She didn't wish to get pregnant right now while she still had to find the reborn goddess and keep her safe. As this thought came to her she realized she was laid on the bed with Inu laying over her kissing and nipping at her neck. She let out soft mews as she allowed herself to be taken in by his seduction. Slowly the clothes were removed as she allowed her hands to wander over his body. Inuyasha leaned in to Kagome as he trailed wet kisses and licks from her neck to her breasts where he took one into his hot wet mouth lightly sucking upon it while grinding himself upon her. She gasped at the feeling he was bringing forth from her, this caused her to press herself up against him further. Her blood felt as if it was on fire and she needed more. She knew what it was thanks to being born in the future even if she spent 1/3rd of her life here. She also knew the first time was supposed to hurt, looking up into his eyes she gasped out the only thing that came to mind at the moment. "More." Seeing she meant it he positioned himself at her entrance, he slowly slid into her. Kagome couldn't take this slow pace wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him quickly into her causing her to gasp out in pleasure. She was surprised to find there was no pain that came along with the invasion. "Move." She gasped out as she lifted her hips up trying to get some kind of friction from him. Seeing there was no pain from her she began to move in her gently at first while slowly building up his pace into a steady rhythm. Soon she was matching his pace thrust for thrust, her nails digging into his back causing red lines to appear. She could feel their end fast approaching, and with a few more trusts she came hard screaming out his name. He followed close behind her, but was quickly thrust back down to Earth as he growled out Kikyo's name as she bit into the area between her neck and shoulder. Tears formed as she pushed Inuyasha off of her, sitting up she did her best to cover her self up as rivers of tears ran down her face. "I thought you loved me, you told me you were over her." She gasped out between sobs. Inuyasha laughed as he looked up at her. "You are her, you have her soul. She is mine and always will be." He growled out before getting out of bed. Kagome cried harder as she laid in a fetal position. Her thoughts revolving around how he could do this to her, she wasn't her but that would never change for her. He would always see Kikyo no matter how hard she tried to show herself to him, how hard she tried to prove herself to him. She ended up crying herself to sleep that day.

The crow and the butterfly By Shinedown

I painted your room at

Midnight, so I'd know

Yesterday was over

I put all your books on the top self,

Even the one with the four leaf clover

Man, I'm getting older

I took all your pictures off the wall

And wrapped them in a news paper blanket

I haven't slept in what seems like a

Century, and now I can barely breathe

(Chorus:)

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly

Dandelions lost in the summer sky

When you and I were getting high as outer space,

I never thought you'd slip away

I guess I was just a little too late

Your words still serenade me,

Tour lullabies won't let me sleep

I've never herd such a haunting melody.

Oh, it's killing me

You know I can barely breathe

(Chorus:)

Away-

(Chorus:)

Just a little too late


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Days pasted with out her seeing Inuyasha. She told no one of what had happened not even Sango. Her thoughts had been circling around till she came to the conclusion that she loved him. That night she went to sleep with the thought of speaking to him in the morning. Little did she know she would see him much sooner, it seemed the moment her eyes closed they were being wrenched back open in pain. Inuyasha was standing over her drunk, his claws dripping of her blood and her brother's jersey. Seeing the shirt like this caused more tears to fall then the pain did. Inuyasha looked at her with anger and hatred. "You're not her, you can never be her." He growled out before slapping her across the face. Kagome could come up with nothing to say as she felt the sting of his claws scratch her face with the finish through with the first hit. He continued to scratch, bite, and even claw at her as he began to rape her. She tried to fight him, but couldn't. Even after all her training she still wasn't strong enough, and this just broke her further. "You are weak, nothing like my mate." He growled out each word with a thrust into her broken body. She knew she was weak and hoped by the end of this night it would all be over; soon she passed out only to begin crying when she woke the next morning. She wished she could fight him, but with the mate mark on her she would be unable to. She hated this he could cause all the pain he liked, but she couldn't do anything back. Then again she loved him and she knew no matter what she could never hurt him. This continued on for another month till everything went from bad to worse. That night he beat her with in an inch of her life. He sneered at her once again reminding her she could never be Kikyo before stealing the jewel from her and walking out. She was too weak to try and get the jewel back from him. The thing that hurt worse was that by the next morning she would be fully healed only to go through the same treatment all over again. Today was different however because the moment she woke she felt free. The bond between her and Inu was gone as she realized this she herd screams from the village. Grabbing her bow and arrow she ran to the village only to stop short. Standing before her was Inuyasha in his demon form. It dawned on her he took the jewel the night before and wished upon it this morning to be full demon. Now she would have to kill the man she hated and loved, the one that would never be hers. Lining up the shot she fired, after two arrows he was killed and nothing but ashes remained. As she walked up to his ashes a single tear fell, she was within a foot from them when a light flew from said ashes and into her chest knocking her back. An hour later she woke to find Miroku kneeling over her asking what had happened. She gave him the short story not wishing to tarnish the memory they had of him. "He took the jewel and wished to be full demon." She explained. Miroku nodded knowing how he would be when he lost his sword. He now knew Inuyasha had killed the woman and child that lay in the street. He helped Kagome home placing her in bed for the night. Kagome fell into a nightmare the moment her eyes closed.

Victims Of Love By Good Charlotte

In the beginning, I tried to warn you,

You play with fire, it's gonna burn you,

And here we are now, the same situation,

You never listen,

Now I am thinking of away I can make an escape,

It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey,

Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?

Everybody's hurt somebody before,

Everybody's been wound by somebody before,

You can change, but you'll always come back for more,

It's a game and we are all just victims of love.

Don't try to fight it, victims of love,

You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love.

Now you've been tracked,

You're running away cause it just happened again

And you just want it to end,

Trying your best to not to let yourself go cold, so cold.

Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say,

But when you open your mouth it don't come out that way,

Are you really gonna throw your heart away?

Everybody's hurt somebody before,

Everybody's been wound by somebody before,

You can change but you'll always come back for more.

It's a game and we are all just victims of love

Don't try to fight it victims of love,

You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love.

In the beginning, I tried to warn you,

You play with fire it's gonna burn you,

And here we are now, the same situation,

You never listen, I never listen.

Everybody's hurt somebody before,

Everybody's been wound by somebody before,

You can change but you will always come back for more,

It's a game and we are all just victims of love,

Everybody's been wound by somebody before,

You can change but you will always come back for more,

It's a game and we are all just victims of love.

Don't try to fight it, victims of love,

You can't decide it, victims of love.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The morning after she killed the one she love she vowed to herself to be stronger. She took over as head priestess; sleep would always elude her so she buried herself in her books more learning all she could about surgeries. The more she learned the more people came seeking a last chance at life. She was beginning to be well known as a cold miko witch. She didn't mind tough, it got them away from her quicker it also allowed her solitude. It has now been 3 months since she killed Inu and Sango was now in her care. She was 3 months pregnant, Miroku seemed happy about the new babies. Kagome knew they weren't his, they had a touch of a demon aura it was weak but it was there. She knew the signature of this aura and was surprised Miroku didn't pick up on it. She thought him to be stronger but as she grew in power she was able to read his better. She could now see why he didn't pick it up. As time passed she began to worry for the baby girl and boy that Sango carried. If she didn't do something quickly they would be still born for they had no souls. Without realizing what she was doing during a check up she gave the unborn the souls they needed. The girl got Inuyasha's and the boy got Shippo's soul. She didn't know how it happened but shrugged it off as fitting. There was another girl in the village that was pregnant as well with twins this one a male and female as well. As time passed she found the same problem with these babies as well. The girl got Keade's and the boy got Kikyo's soul. Again she knew not how she did this but was pleased to give them each a second chance. Placing Inuyasha and Kikyo into the body of the opposite sex was a fitting punishment in a way, but also would give them a second chance. Time passed quickly and sooner then she would like she was there when Sango went into labor at 7 months. It the babies were hanyou they would have been born at 6 months and full demon 5 months depending on how strong they are. The stronger they are the earlier the child would be born. The birthing was hard since there were two causing Sango to pass away. There was nothing she could have done Sango had lost too much energy and too much blood. Holding the babies close she looked them over. They looked so much like their parents and the people they once were. The boy's hair was a rusty color; his eyes were dark amber almost brown. The little girl though had dirty blond hair and bright amber eyes. She sighed knowing she would have to tell Miroku of Sango's passing along with letting him know that the babies aren't his. Placing the babies in a basket next to the fire to keep them warm she called Miroku into the house.

"Miroku, I'm sorry Sango didn't make it through the birthing." She told him.

Miroku shed a tear as he held their daughter close to him.

"How are the babies?" He asked.

"They are healthy and resting. I don't know how to tell you this but they aren't yours." She told him getting straight to the point.

"I had a feeling they weren't. For a long time now I knew deep down Sango was cheating on me but I didn't know who with." He told Kagome with a sigh.

"Well before you look at the little ones I will warn you. The father was Inuyasha." She told him coldly.

Miroku nodded in shock as he looked up at her.

"What did he do to you?" He asked never looking away.

"Inuyasha became my mate while he was sleeping with Sango." Was all she said before walking over to the basket.

Miroku said nothing; he was in shock and knew they both were hurt by this. He also knew that it was worse for Kagome had to kill her own mate and on top of it her best friend and her mate betrayed her. Looking down Miroku was further shocked at what he found.

"How? They wouldn't be reincarnated so soon after death." He asked/said puzzled.

"When Sango was pregnant they had no soul, and would have been still born." She told him. He nodded understanding one could not live without a soul and pieced it all together.

"I didn't want her death to be in vain." She told him in almost a whisper as she looked over the sleeping babies.

"Thank you." He said just a quietly.

"You have to make a choice now. So you wish to raise them and if you do how will you feed them?" She asked wanting to see what he would say before bringing anything up.

"I will raise them as if they were my own. As for feeding them I'm not sure how to go about that but to find a wet nurse." He told her with a sigh.

"Miroku, there is a way to feed them and care for them without a wet nurse." She told him with a small smile.

Miroku looked up at her quickly with shock as if she just told him he was going to have a sex change.

"What, how?" He asked.

"Boil these herbs and drink the tea made of it three times a day." She told him.

Miroku nodded as he took the herbs and the first cup of tea from her. Within the next two hours he could already feel his chest filling with milk, it was painful but he wouldn't complain about it. That night he slept on her futon/couch with the three children around him. Kagome watched over them while reading more of her books.

Numb By Linkin Park

I'm tired of being what you want mo to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in you shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

(Chorus:)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be mare like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more then I can take.

(Chorus:)

And I know

I may end up failing too.

But I know

You were just like me with someone

Disappointed in you.

(2X Chorus:)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

After showing Miroku how to feed the new babies he headed home. He knew it would be hard with three little ones now but he would do this for her, Sango. Even now he loved her even after everything. He knew if he needed her she would be there, Kagome she was always there for them. He knew she was in pain, a lot of it but she hid it all from the world. He wished there was something he could do for her but knew she wouldn't accept it. Two months passed and after a lot of trial and error he got the hang of thing and need Kagome less and less. This Kagome was pleased with; she would be getting her life back to normal. That night she began reading another book this one on how to make soaps and other things she would need in this time. She was half way through it when there was a loud knock on her door; the girl from the village was in labor and looked as if the babies would be born very quickly. Kagome sighed as she washed the baby down, with the birth done she would begin to travel to look for the one in the scroll. She was in shock when one after noon Kouga came by but instead of being there to see her he was there to see Miroku. She shrugged it off as she got ready for her trip. With nothing left to loose she strapped the swords to each side of her hips. Months passed as she traveled but through out all her travels she was unable to find the girl. She returned to her home after traveling for six months to find Miroku gone, in his place were his and Sango's key along with a letter. She read the letter over and with a sad smile she packed it away with her other ones. She was surprised to learn that while she was gone he and Kouga fell in love and are now living with the wolf tribe raising his children together. She was pleased that Miroku was able to move on she wished them love and peace. He also asked her to forgive him for not being there for her as much as she was there for them. He also would like for her to visit him soon. Kagome thought nothing of this and as she was leaving she bumped into someone.

"Miko I wish for you to make Rin better." Said in a cold voice.

"Where is she?" She asked in a voice just as cold.

Sesshomaru let out a small bark and a two headed dragon came out of the forest with a young girl on his back. Sesshomaru lifted the girl off as Kagome opened the door for him to enter while gesturing to the futon/couch for him to lay her upon. After looking the girl over she found all signs pointing in the direction of an appendicitis. Moving quickly she did the surgery that would be needed to save her life. Kagome sighed as she began to clean up pleased that he had gotten the child to her on time. Walking outside she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"She will be fine. She will be on bed rest for the next month though." She told him in a voice showing no emotions. Sesshomaru wondered what had happened to the girl to cause her to change so much, but never asked.

"Where is the half breed?" She asked as he looked to the sky as the sun began to set.

"Dead." Was all she said before heading back into her home. He knew there was more to it but wouldn't ask just yet and as he began to set in for the night he noticed her coming back out with something in her hands.

"Here this is yours now." She told him as she set the sword on the ground next to him.

"How did he die?" He asked.

"I killed him." She replied.

"Why, didn't you have feeling for him?" He asked while spitting out the word feelings as if it tasted bitter just saying it.

"Yes, I once did. He took the jewel and wished to be a demon." She told him before turning back to the house to check on Rin.

Sesshomaru pieced it together but still didn't understand how she became much like him. He tucked this ways to be thought on latter when he wasn't around her. Closing his eyes he rested while keeping his senses open for any danger. It was as he was beginning to fall asleep that a thought came to him. As a payment he would take the miko in and train her and in hopes he would begin to learn what had happened to her. Kagome on the other hand was trying to read her books but images of the past kept coming to the front of her mind.

Rose By Seether

You feel the disease which you shelter

Underneath the scars

And dream of bitter themes rendered helpless

By those wicked charms,

But please don't believe when I say its hard

To breathe

(Chorus:)

Save me even as you break me

Every time you rape me

Leave me coming all undone

Praise me turn your back and hate me

Every time you waste me

Keep me underneath your thumb

You bleed on the sheets

Whisper softly how you love the stars

Then plead on your knees

Pledge your promise to do no harm,

I still find it hard to breathe

(2X Chorus:)

Save me don't turn your back and

Break me

Every time you rape me

Leave me coming all undone


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Weeks passed and with Kagome's help Rin was fully healed with in the month and released over to her guardian. She smiled as the young girl now turned teen ran to her lord and hugged him around the waist. There was on last surprise that was going to happen, but this would take another week and she couldn't wait to see what would happen. Turning back to her home she did a quick cleaning before picking up her bags and strapping her swords once more to her hips. Walking up to Sesshomaru she nodded in greeting.

"I accept the training but it will have to happen while I travel." She told him while looking off to the south.

"So be it. Why do you still travel though?" He asked while looking that way as well.

"I am in search of a girl with nothing left." She told him as she took out the scroll.

He looked it over quickly before nodding. It was at this time he noticed the swords she now carried. He had his own thoughts of who this being could be but wouldn't voice them till he knew more.

"What if the child doesn't exist just yet?" He asked as he looked at Kagome.

"Then I will just keep looking, she has to exist now or I wouldn't have been given the duty to find her." She told him as she adjusted the bags better before she began to walk.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he began to follow, his mind on many thoughts as they walked and all those thoughts kept circling around the miko.

Rin smiled as she followed now happy to have another being she loved to travel with and a female at that it was more then she ever thought she would have. She wondered if Kagome and her Lord would one day mate but shook the thought from her mind when the feeling of jealousy began to creep up her spine. Kagome smirked she knew what the child was thinking and how she was feeling to these thoughts. She could already sense the changes coming over the girl, she wondered if Sesshomaru noticed them yet as well. Sesshomaru never noticed the change in his ward for his mind was swirling with many thoughts, he knew only time would give him the answers.

Rin ran up to Kagome and innocently asked were all the others were. Kagome let out a small sigh knowing this question would be coming sooner or later. So hardening her heart and mind she spoke.

"Shippo, Kikyo, and Sango's little brother died during the battle with Naraku. Sango passed away during child birth, and Miroku now lives with the wolf Kouga." She told Rin. Rin nodded as she shed a few tears for all those that past away. Sesshomaru's thoughts were on what she just said and knew the magic in the well was gone as well but said nothing. He was surprised further was she had spoken of her dead friends as if she were talking of the weather. Soon night began to fall around them, finding a clearing they began to rest for the night. Kagome set a fire and cooked for those with her before setting in with her books for the night. Sesshomaru was surprised to see she was able to read and had books that were so well made with realistic pictures with in. He picked up a book and was surprised to see it was a book on war (The art of war). That night and the next he read it through and greatly enjoyed it. The mornings were spent in training. He was surprised with how smooth and flowing she moved it was her speed and strength they were now working on. She was a quick learner and the more she learned the stronger she became. With in a week her powers rivaled his own and he could feel them still growing, they hid just below the surface. Rin turned into a beautiful black dog demon and was beginning to learn under Sesshomaru and herself as well. She could already see the change in the ice lord so before she left she spoke to Rin.

"Rin I have changed you for a reason, but I can't tell you why in time it will be revealed to you. Take this and always wear it, it will protect you and let me know when you are in need of me." She told Rin while handing her a bracelet with the key chain charm of the Shinkon jewel. Rin smiled while placing the bracelet on before hugging Kagome.

"I trust you and know you would never do anything to harm me." Rin replied while looking Kagome in the eyes.

"Rin there is something else we need to speak of soon you will begin to have a monthly cycle. It's away to let you know your becoming a woman and almost ready to have children of your own." Kagome told her and then proceeded to tell her of all the things she would need to know. Rin listened while staring wide eyed at the older girl she always seen as a mother figure. When all was said and done she said her good byes and promises to visit. With that she left to continue her search.

Awake By Godsmack

Wait another minute, can't you see what this

Pain has fucking done to me.

I'm alive and still kickin'. What you see I can't

See and maybe

You'll think before you speak.

I'm alive, for you I'm awake. Because of you,

I'm alive. Told you I'm awake. Swallowing you

Take another second. Turn your back on me and

Make me believe that you're always happy.

It's safe to say you're never alive.

A big part of you has died and by the way,

I hope you're satisfied.

(Chorus:)

Tearing it back unveiling me.

Taking a step back so I can breathe.

Hear the silence about to break.

Fear resistance when I'm awake.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Kagome had been traveling for a month now on her own when she felt it. Rin was in trouble and needed her. Using a spell she quickly teleported herself to Rin. When she arrived her anger grew at what she saw the toad Janken was standing over the girl with a knife in hand screaming.

"You were supposed to be gone by now. How is it you turned into a demon. He was supposed to be mine, my mate. Now he only sees you." Janken was shouting out as he hit her with his hand to the face. Kagome had herd enough by this point.

"Janken get off of the girl, I turned her to what she now is. You are lucky she doesn't have the heart to kill someone she loves as an Uncle." She told him coldly as she slowly walked up to them. "I on the other hand have no such feelings." She said with a dark chuckle. With a wave of her hand he was thrown across the clearing and into a tree knocked out cold. "Rin are you alright?" She asked as she helped the girl up.

"Yes I am fine." She said a little shaken.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked in anger.

"He had to leave there was an emergency he had to deal with." Rin told her.

Kagome nodded as she herd the toad began to stir. Walking over she picked him up by his throat.

"Now listen and listen well. You are not to harm her in any way and as a punishment you will live the rest of your short life out as a human serving her." Kagome said as she pointed to Rin. I have altered the spell so that if you even think of harming her you will be zapped, if you try to harm her in any physical or mental way your life will be shortened even further." Kagome said with venom dripping from each word.

A now ugly little old human nodded as she dropped him.

"I shall stay here till your lord gets back." She told them as she began to make dinner.

Jankens said nothing as he moved closer to the fire now feeling the cold of the night air. Rin smiled up at Kagome as she was handed her food.

"Kagome I'm going to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate." Rin blurted out in joy.

"Yes Rin I know." Kagome replied before taking a bite of her food.

"I remember, you said I would understand the change when the time comes. This was it wasn't it?" Rin said/asked in aww.

"Yes if you were still human when he mated you, you would have been killed. Now that you are demon the other's have no reason to challenge the mating." Kagome told her.

Rin was awed by the things Kagome knew and the things she was able to do. She had always loved how strong Kagome was even against another being that was much stronger, how she could love every being from human to hanyou to even demon. Kagome said a quick spell and knew by morning the lord would be back before settling in with a new book. Rin rested under a near by tree even though she didn't need as much rest as she did as a human. Janken had fallen to sleep hours before Rin by the fire shivering as the cool breeze flowed past them. Getting up Kagome grabbed a blanket she didn't need and covered the old man before she began to read another book.

Cold By Crossfade

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

(2X Chorus:)

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now I can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

(2X Chorus:)

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

(2X Chorus:)


	17. Chapter 16

Just a quick note, I wanted to thank all those who are following my story and thank all those who have given me great reviews. Now I won't delay you any further so on with the story!

Chapter 16:

Kagome looked to the west just as the sun was beginning to rise, as it began to bring color back into the shadows Sesshomaru made his appearance.

"Miko." He greeted with a nod. Kagome returned the nod.

"It was you that has changed Rin and now given this Sesshomaru his arm back." He asked but more like stated. Kagome again only nodded. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and bowed as he noticed a crown now sitting upon her head. He now had most of his answers, he was correct this whole time she was seeking the being in the scroll it was herself she was seeking. He knew he couldn't say anything yet for she had to find out for herself.

"How is the old man and where is Jankens?" He asked coldly.

"The old man is Jankens." Kagome said with a ice cold smirk as she looked up at him.

"Explain." He demanded.

"He attacked Rin and would have killed her if I hadn't have placed a spell on a charm I gave her. I turned him human for his punishment and now he is to serve her till his dying days. I also changed the spell so if he even thinks of harming her he will be zapped and if he ever attempts to harm her again it will only end in his death." She told him.

"Thank you, miko. What was his reason's for attacking her?" He asked in wonder.

At this he couldn't help but to laugh and the more she tried to tell him the harder she laughed. Getting herself under control she finally was able to answer him.

"His reason for the attack was because you were supposed to leave Rin some where to forget about her so you could mate him." She replied. She couldn't help the laugh that left her at the look of disgust that now showed on her face.

"What a fool." Was all he could spit out with venom dripping from every word.

"Yes I agree, but don't you feel his punishment is fitting? He is now the thing he once hated and the she is now the one thing he always looked up to." She said with a small laugh. Sesshomaru could not disagree with it so he nodded his agreement.

"Miko we would like you to join us at the castle to bless the mating." He told her.

Kagome nodded as she began to put all her things away. She couldn't wait to arrive so she could have a nice long soak in a hot spring or bath. She knew she needed to tell Sesshomaru of his niece and nephew bur also knowing if she told him he would only piece it together with the rest of her life. He wouldn't know everything but enough that she would hate herself for the thoughts he would have of his dead half brother. She had no choice she had to tell him.

"Sesshomaru, I must tell you that you have a niece and nephew. They are twins. I was going to go visit them since it has been so long and figured you would like to meet them. The only thing I ask is that you leave them where they are, they are loved and well taken care of." She told him.

"I will agree but must ask how I don't smell any children on you?" He asked.

"It will be revealed when you meet them. We should leave Rin at the castle with the toad before going. She will not feel safe around so many wolves." She told him as she looked away. Sesshomaru nodded as he went to wake Rin while Kagome went to wake said toad. Jankens woke to pain in all his bones; he never realized how weak a human body could be and was now amazed that humans didn't complain as much as he thought they once did. Without further word he got on the two headed dragon and followed after his lord. He was happy to at least still have his life; he knew the miko to his lord of what had happened. His thoughts went to ways he could get rid of Rin once more but before he could even finish the thought a zap went right through his body causing what little hair he had to stand on end. Kagome and Rin let out a small laugh at what he now looked like while Sesshomaru let out a harsh growl. With out further delay they continued on to the castle.

Good Girls, Bad Guy's by Falling in reverse

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why doo good girls fall in love with me?

(4X) Whoa oooh ohhh

You've got pep in your step

You live your life with no regret

How you look when you are wet

Is something I can not forget

I just wanna kiss your lips

The ones between your hips

If I cashed in all my chips on you

Then baby, I'd be rich

So come on!

Sexy, please text me

I'm ready for you

So come on!

Waiting, I'm begging

So please get here soon

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do girls fall in love with me?

(4X) Whoa oooh ohhh

Ooh la la, what lovely curves

Baby I get off by getting you off first

Sorry girl if this is quick

So please just take it in the ass,

And suck my dick

So come on!

Sexy, please text me

I'm ready for you

So come on!

Waiting I'm begging

So please get here soon

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

So why do good girls like bad guys?

(I wanna know, I need to know!)

So why do good girls like bad guys?

(So come on, I gotta know, I need to know!)

So come on, I gotta know

So come on, tell me!

Bitch, you gave me the fucking clap!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Before they knew it the sun was setting, Jankens was sleeping on the dragon and Kagome was wondering if this was the right thing to be doing. She knew she had to find this girl before it was too late but when she brought up her concerns Sesshomaru would just insist that she go to the castle with them. She gasped as the castle came into view it was made of white marble and the setting sun only enhanced the beauty that lay before them. Rin smiled at the look on Kagome's face and was pleased to see something other then the mask she wore. Rin was worried about the miko and had voice her concerns to her lord long ago. It seemed that the miko was slowly cracking but in the next moment she was back to being cold and emotionless. They could only hope that being in the castle would help her. The problem that now lays before them is she wished to visit some pups his brother had that weren't hers. It seemed that Inuyasha had taken after his father more then he wished for. After the death of Naraku he was going to try to form a brotherly relationship with him but it was too late. His brother was more stupid then even he gave him credit for. He had a strong and beautiful mate even if she was once human, and he cheated on her with another. Shaking the thoughts from his mind they reached the front gates and waited for them to open. Once inside Kagome was shown to a hot spring and then to her room. As she went to the mirror to brush her hair she noticed the crown was back. She wondered when it came back but shrugged when once again she couldn't remove it. She found it odd that she had no trouble brushing her hair though it was as if the brush went right through the crown. As she finished there was a knock on her door.

"Enter." She told the being on the other side of the door by the aura she could feel it was Sesshomaru. Walking in Sesshomaru looked upon the woman before him.

"Do you need rest?" He asked.

"No, I do not sleep any more." She replied.

"If we leave now we can reach the wolves den by morning." He told her. Kagome nodded as she placed her swords back on her hips before going through her bags to place what she would need into one bag.

"Shall we?" She asked as she walked past him.

Sesshomaru had a passing thought that if he wasn't going to mate Rin he would have taken this woman. That was just a passing thought though.

They traveled hard and quickly and by morning they reached the mountains of the wolves.

Because of you By Kelly Clarkson

I will not make the same mistake you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

Get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone

Around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

Get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone

Around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean

On me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

Get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you


	19. note to readers

Note to readers:

It has been brought to my attention that I needed to remove Sesshomaru from the list of those in this story since he isn't with Kagome but with Rin. So it is now listed as a Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inutashio story. Sesshomaru is in it but not the way some readers would like, he is to mate Rin. I'm sure many of you have already realized this, and to the single reader that didn't care for the story once again I'm sorry you didn't care for it but I hope you will give any other story I write in the future a chance. To all my followers and reviewers I am glad you liked the story and I hope I can keep the story up to the standers you have been reading so far. ~Giggles~ Thanks again and enjoy!


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Kagome sighed as she looked at the mountain that lay out before her. She knew the sooner she did this the quicker she could get it over with. "See you there." She told him before disappearing before his eyes. With a shake of his head he began to form his youkai cloud under him. 'She is stronger then this one thought already.' Were his thoughts before reaching the den. Kagome had finished her check up on the pups and was now walking out with Miroku while Kouga stayed behind to watch over them. Nodding to Sesshomaru she walked by with Miroku knowing he would want this time with the little ones while she found out just how Miroku and Kouga hooked up. Finding a nice tree near a cold spring that formed from the mountains snow she sat and waited for him to begin.

"I loved Sango, you know that." He stated.

"Yes I do know this." She told him gently with a nod of her head.

"Well with her passing and the betrayal… I promised myself their would be no other after her. You were there and I thank you for that but you are my little sister and I couldn't think of you in that way. Kouga came when you were leaving looking for Inuyasha. He learned of the pups and Sango's passing. He stayed with me helping me with them and I don't know how it happened. One night he stayed up all night watching over my oldest girl Faith the next morning I found him. I helped him into my bed and as he was laid down I slipped and our mouths met in a kiss, from there things moved along and you know" He told her while blushing deeply at the end.

"It's fine Miroku as long as you are happy." She told him while giving him a small smile.

"I trust you and all Kagome, but is it safe to bring him here?" Miroku asked softly as he looked to the water.

"Yes, he is not here to harm or take them." She responded.

"Alright, I just remember all the times he tried to kill Inuyasha and all." He whispered with a sigh.

"Miroku if he really wished for his death, don't you think he would have killed him many years ago?" She asked.

"I suppose." He responded with a shrug.

They sat a bit longer before walking back to the den where Kagome hugged Miroku and Kouga before taking her leave with Sesshomaru. When they reached the base of the mountain once more Kagome sighed knowing the lord would have many things to say and many questions. Finding a small clearing she set up camp while the lord took a seat to think over all he had just learned.

"Kagome tell me all that has happened." He stated as Kagome finished setting up for a fire.

"I will tell you what I can, some of it I can not." She told him coldly.

"Begin." He stated.

"During the battle Shippo my fox kit, Sango's brother, and Kikyo were killed. I left them to their mourning and I mourned for my Shippo. I went home and returned a year later giving up my home and anything left for me there. This was now my home. It had been close to a month after moving here that Inuyasha confessed to me and we began to court, a month later he was living with me for a little over a week when he asked me to be his mate without thinking we mated that night. It all moved so quickly. We were mated for 4 months when he stole the jewel from me. He wished to be full youkai and you know how he used to get when his demon blood took over. I went in search of him and knew it was too late when there were screams from the village. Before me was Inuyasha, blood dripped from his claws and a woman and child laid in the street dead. I killed him that day. It was 3 months after his death that I found out Sango was a little over 3 months pregnant. The pups look like their carnations because they have their souls. I still don't know how I did it but I did. If I didn't do it the pups would have died. Sango passed during child birth." She told him in her cold tone while looking to the sky.

"Why did you leave your home?" He asked knowing there was more to it.

"There was nothing left for me there. I spent most of my life here and when it was over and I returned to the family I had there they were dead in an accident. So I came back here I sealed the well but with the wish the magic left the well." She told him not realizing she told him more then she wished to.

"Rest Kagome tomorrow we will head back to the castle." He told her.

Kagome said nothing as she settled down with her books waiting for the day to be over to begin anew.

It's time By Imagine Dragons

So this is what you meant

When you said you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit

Right on the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down

I don't ever wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

(Chorus:)

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell

And I'm left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

Right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down

I don't ever wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

(Chorus: X2)

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes, to ashes

(Chorus: X2)


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The next day came quickly for the both of them. Kagome stretched as she put her things in their bag. Sesshomaru just stood waiting to ask his next set of questions. When Kagome finished and had her bag in place she began to walk and this is when Sesshomaru began his new line of questions.

"What does the magical well have to do with your home?" He asked while looking ahead of them.

"The well is, was a portal to five hundred years into the future." She replied.

Sesshomaru knew there was more to the well but never thought it would be anything like that but it all now added up. Her strange clothes, the way she spoke even the way she acted. He figured the other things she didn't tell him he would have to get out of her later for now he would do what he could to help her break through the cold that seemed to ice over her. During this time the Kamis could see that things weren't moving along the way they wished. Kagome hadn't broken through to the way she once was, and was just as cold if not colder then the lord that traveled with her. On her travels she killed demons and humans alike that stood in her way. It was only woman and children she didn't kill. She no longer cared as she once did of others. She had no issues of killing now as she once did. This scared the Kamis more as her powers grew. They knew if they didn't do something soon she could very well be the world's destruction. In a last ditch effort to save their sister and their creations they made a choice and could only hope for the best. In Inuyasha's forest lay a man, no youkai that was loved and feared by all. The Kamis could only hope that with his help Kagome's heart could once again melt to the loving and caring being she was before Naraku's death. Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the castle by night fall with Rin waiting at the entrance to greet them. Running forward Rin hugged her mate to be before greeting Kagome. Kagome in return nodded her greetings before asking a maid to show her to the library where she could read the night away. Sesshomaru looked at Rin wondering how she went from being his ward to being his mate to be. Yes he had only had her for a few years but never saw her as a daughter. He could only figure this had to do with the age he found her at and how fast she aged. For demons to age as she did it would have taken ten times as long. Shaking it to the bad of his mind he gathered Rin to him before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Go rest mate, I will see you in the morning." He told her when they reached her bedroom. When the door closed he headed to his own room to rest as well.

Even flow By Pearl Jam

Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of

Concrete, again

Oh, feelin' maybe he'll see a little better, set a

Days, ooh yeah

Oh, hand out, faces that he sees time again ain't

That familiar, oh yeah

Oh, dark grin, he can't help, when he's happy

Looks insane, oh yeah

Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies

Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away

Someday yet, he'll begin his life again

Life again, life again…

Kneelin', looking through the paper though he

Doesn't know to read, ooh yeah

Oh prayin', now to something that has never

Showed him anything

Oh, feelin', understands the weather of the

Winters on its way

Oh, ceilings, few and far between all the legal

Halls of shame, yeah

Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies

Oh, he doesn't know, so he chases them away

Someday yet, he'll begin his life again

Whispering hands, gently lead him away

Him away, him away…

Yeah!

Woo…ah yeah…fuck it up…

Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies

Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away

Someday yet, he'll begin his life again, yeah

Oh, whispering hands, gently lead him away

Him away, him away…

Yeah!

Woo…uh huh…yeah, yeah…mommy, mommy…


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The next morning came shining its morning rays upon the sleeping being in Inuyasha's wood. He knew not why he was back or why they had brought him back. His only thought at the moment was to reconnect with his pups. Walking out of the woods he noticed two well built homes near a dried out well. His youngest sons scent was old here but something in him told him he needed to find out why. Using his claw he unlocked Kagome's home. He could tell by the mixed scent that they were mates. It pleased him to see how well they were and that he found a Noble woman that accepted him but it was the scent of old blood that bothered him greatly, an lots of it. He followed the scent till he came upon a bedroom; what he saw would scar him for life. No battle field or war could prepare him for this. The futon was soaked through with old blood, there were pieces of skin all over the room, hell there was even pieces of human bones on the floor and from the scent of it, it all came from a human woman. He knew there was know way this human woman survived the abuse his son did to his own mate. He could only imagine with all the scent of disappear and sorrow that his son not only abused her but raped her. He knew if he ever ran into his youngest son he would either beat the shit out of him or kill him. No female ever deserved this treatment. He ate a little of the food in the kitchen while resting for a bit on the futon/couch before heading to the west.

Mean while in the west:

Kagome sighed as she stretched and searched for the next book she would be reading. It was as she took her place by a window with the new book that Sesshomaru walked into check on her. Kagome nodded her head in greeting when she saw him.

"Come meal will be served shortly." He told her.

"Thank you but I don't require food at the moment." She replied coldly before turning back to her book. Sesshomaru looked around surprised by the number of books stacked on the floor around her. By the scent on them she had read them all. This greatly surprised him. Turning around Sesshomaru made his way to the door.

"We shall spar after the morning meal." He told her before leaving.

Kagome nodded knowing he wouldn't see it. About 45 minutes later a servant came into let her know to head to the dojo as she began to put the book away. Kagome nodded as she stood up while placing her swords back on her hip before heading out. Once in the dojo Sesshomaru gave no warning as he attacked. She was way to strong for just him and with a nod he added 10 more warriors into the mix. They would do surprise attacks while Sesshomaru was sparing with her. In very short time she won the sparing along with sending a few warriors to the healers. She turned to the exit when she herd clapping and was surprised to see someone else standing there. He looked a lot like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Shrugging off her wondering mind she walked past him and into the garden.

Sesshomaru on the other hand stood there speechless, not that he ever really spoke much.

"I never thought I would see the day my son would be taken down by a human woman, and at that along with some of his best warriors." Tashio said with a chuckle.

"How did you return from the dead old man?" Sesshomaru replied while ignoring the taunts of his father.

"I was returned by the Kamis, before you ask I know not why." He told his son.

Sesshomaru nodded as he called for a servant to clean said dojo before heading to his study with Tashio following close behind.

Fading Away By Celesty

Take me away from this cold alley, recall these words before I'll die.

This is my end you need to carry, no turning back, it's my last time.

(Chorus:)

I know this night will be the last one for me, I feel so cold and I'm alone.

Save this land from that evil we've sown.

So, I can live free as a spirit in the sky.

Fading away, it's sealed in this stone wall.

Fading away, can you hear my last call.

I was so close to end this battle.

I was afraid, I couldn't see you still live, it's all that matters.

Now you can own this victory.

(Chorus:)

These eyes can't see your light.

Only the weak are afraid to die, so I'm fading away.

I've been waiting for you there, behind dark light.

Welcome inside, I saved this seat for you, so enjoy my mind.

I've got your memories here, so close your eyes!

It's your last time.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Entering the study Sesshomaru let out a sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately he mused to himself.

"I am not here to take up my place once more." Tashio told his son while sitting across from his son.

"That's good because this one would not have given it up so easily." Sesshomaru replied.

"What could you tell me of the girl?" He asked his son.

"She isn't from this time, she defeated the evil hanyou Naraku; she lost all her family, and mated Inuyasha. Inuyasha cheated on her with a married woman that happened to be her best friend. He ended up pupping said best friend, stole the Shinkon jewel from her and wished to be full demon. He went on a blood rage and she was forced to kill him." Sesshomaru told him.

His father sighed feeling even worse for this poor strong female.

"He may have mated her but from what I have seen of her home Inuyasha did much more. He abused her, her bedroom… I thought the girl would have been dead. By the scent he had raped her repeatedly." Tashio told his son in almost a whisper.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red several times before returning to there normal color. It all added up now why she was so closed off, why she was unable to speak of her past.

"Father there is one more thing; she wears a crown and two swords. There is also a scroll she carries. I now know the scroll pertains to her but she doesn't know of this. She has to find out on her own. There is a reason for her strength that even now still grows; she is a reborn goddess of life and death. She is mother of all and nothing." Sesshomaru told him.

Tashio looked at his son in disbelief and understanding.

"Maybe she is the reason I was returned." He mused to himself out loud.

"Yes, before all this she was a different person all together." Sesshomaru replied.

Meanwhile in the garden:

Kagome sat staring into the pond watching the koi swimming while humming. She felt at peace here it was almost as if she could forget her past here but she knew that the past would always be there to haunt her. She sighed as she began to lightly swirl her finger over the top of the water with the koi coming up to greet her almost as if they were kissing her finger tip. She soon felt a presence behind her, acting as if nothing were happening she waited for the right moment while preparing her dagger. When the being was upon her she quickly used her powers to vanish before his very eyes only to appear behind him with the dagger to his throat.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked coldly.

"I am a servant to my master, she wishes for you to join her for dinner." He replied.

Kagome could feel something wasn't right. She pressed the dagger harder to his throat.

"Who is your master?" She asked even colder.

"I was never told of her name." He told her in fear as the dagger caused blood to trickle down his throat.

"Let us be going then." She replied as she removed the dagger and began to follow the male out of the garden.

Demon By Imagine Dragons

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are all worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Tashio looked to his son as he rose from his seat. All that was running through his mind at the moment was to search out the miko well goddess. Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched his father leave his study, he understood this was needed.

Meanwhile miles away:

Kagome continued to follow after the male before her wondering about just what might be awaiting her where ever they were going.

Back at the castle:

Tashio looked everywhere only to find her scent near a pond in the garden and it seemed to be growing old but what got him more was the slight scent of blood in the air. He knew it wasn't hers but knew not who it belonged to. Quickly he took off following after the scent.

Back with Kagome:

The male demon before her stopped to stand before a cave entrance waiting for her to enter. She sighed as she made her way in as she walked along the tunnel lights began to burn her path to where ever this being was. For the first time in a long time she was slightly nervous but wouldn't let it control her. Walking with as air of arrogance she continued her way till she came to a large cavern, that was still in the dark. She could see movement but not who it was. Slowly the lights began to illuminate the cavern to reveal a young female demon. She had red eyes and pitch black hair, if she didn't know any better she would have sworn that the female before her was her most hated enemy Naraku. She knew this couldn't be though, she had some how destroyed Naraku's very soul when she killed him. There was only one way to find out just who she was.

"Who are you and why do you call me hear?" She asked with an air of indifference.

"I am Kurana and I have brought you here with a choice either help me rule over this pitiful world or die for killing my father." She replied.

"I will not help you do such a thing and I can only assume your father was Naraku. Hm, I wonder how he ever got a female demon to his bed let along have a child with her." Kagome mocked.

"If you must know he placed a spell upon a strong demoness and kept her locked up until she became with child and gave birth. For being a strong demon she sure was weak for after my birth she killed herself and tried to kill me as well. We are getting off track here." Kurana hissed out as she looked at Kagome as if she were scum scrapped off from the bottom of her shoe.

"Well let's do this and get it over with so I may return." Kagome told her coldly as she drew her death sword.

The battle began and Kagome soon began to realize that this female was even more dangerous then Naraku ever was. She could hear fighting at the entrance of the cave but ignored it as she began to find out that this girl had more hidden secrets.

"What was your mother?" She asked as she blocked an attack.

"My mother was a Hell's shadow demon." She replied with an evil laugh.

Kagome smirked now that she knew what this girl was she had the upper hand. It always seemed that the evil bad guys just had to talk before or during battle for some reason and they always gave something away in how to defeat them.

Meanwhile outside the cave:

Tashio had just finished off the male demon he had smelled in the garden along with a few others. At the present moment he began to make his way quickly through the cave to the battle he could hear going on inside.

"Who do you think it was that killed off that kit while you all ganged up on my father?" She asked with a chuckle.

"You will die for killing my son." Kagome hissed out as she attacked.

Tashio entered just as Kagome's anger began to take over her. He watched as if it were in slow motion Kunara got the upper hand and was going to do a surprise attack. Using speed he didn't even know he had he blocked the attack giving Kagome the chance to run her deaths blade through Kunara's heart. The battle was now over and the girl was purified along with her soul. Kagome could only wonder how many more off spring Naraku had out there that wished to use her or wanted her death. Kagome collapsed to the floor. Tashio walked over to her quickly picking her up before running off back to the castle. When they arrived he placed Kagome on his bed while cuddling up next to her.

Radioactive By Imagine Dragons

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm walking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out

On the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

(Chorus:)

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out

On the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

(Chorus:)

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

(Chorus:)


	25. note to reviewer and readers

Note to readers:

If you had read all of my story then you would know I put up in the very first chapter I do not own any Inuyasha characters or any of the songs I put at the end of the chapters. They are only songs I like. I have read many fanfics where the story was used in or after a chapter and they are still up. So thank you for worrying about my story being taken down but I have it backed up in a flash drive just incase along with other stories with song lyrics added the only difference is I give the name of the song and who it was made by. If anything I am helping the artists get their songs out there to be herd.

Thanks to all my new followers and reviewers. I look forward to more reviews.


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

It had now been a week and Kagome had not woken once. Tashio stayed by her side the whole time never sleeping or eating in fear that she may wake without him there. Sesshomaru was beginning to worry about his father and knew he would have to do something soon, even a demon have to eat once a month at least but it was better for them to eat once a week. He was afraid to get his father to eat he would need to play the Alpha card and knew how his father would fight him on this since he was Alpha even if he Sesshomaru was now Lord of the West.

Mean While:

Kagome walked and walked through darkness not knowing where she was at what felt like hours to her was actually days in the realm of mortals. As she was beginning to give up hope she began to see a bright light mixed with colors heading her way quickly. Closing her eyes she waited for them to adjust to the light, after a few minutes she was able to open her eyes. She now stood in the center of the colorful lights.

"What happened? Did I die?" Kagome asked no longer afraid of the answer.

"No we the Kamis have put you into a deep slumber so we may speak with you our dear sister." The green light responded.

"Why do you seek to speak to me?" She asked now afraid she had truly failed in her mission to save the reborn goddess.

"You have done well and we wished to explain a few things to you." The blue light responded.

"Alright, please tell me everything I need to know so I may find the one I need to protect." She told them.

"You are the one that needed to be protected. Kagome our dear sister you are the Kami that has been reborn. Every thousand years one of us is reborn so we may know what it like to live as a mortal, so we may better understand them." The yellow light explained.

"So this whole time I have been looking for myself?" She asked in shock.

"Yes sister." Replied the red light.

"Well that explains how I was able to do some of the things I still don't understand." She said with a soft giggle.

"You our sister are mother and death of all beings on earth. There are many things you are able to do and will learn over time. But for now we need to tell you as you sleep your body's already changing to accept all the powers you truly have. We are sorry for all the pain you have been through, but it was needed for you to learn the pain, suffering, and lose others feel. Some of the thing that happened was out of our hands as well." The green light told her.

"Like what?" She asked trying to understand everything.

"Such as your dear kit, it was not his time to pass. Inuyasha we didn't for see him doing what he had done. The jewel returning to you it was because of the selfish wish he made. If he had left it up to you we know you would have wished his first love back to life and slowly your powers would have been released. They were soul mates so when you returned one you had to return the other. Because your kit's life was cut short he was given a second chance. Miroku maybe happy but his soul mate was the slayer, if she had only had more faith in him they would have had a long and happy life together." The yellow light explained.

Surprisingly even to herself she was taking their words well. She nodded for them to continue.

"The slayer waits in darkness till her other half passes away to be reborn with him. This will be their second chance, but while in the dark she will replay her life to figure out where she went wrong. We hope she will learn from this and in her next life hope she doesn't make the same mistake. The wolf Kouga's soul mate is Ayame the red wolf, this was meant to bring their clans together and help strengthen them." The red light spoke.

"Alright I can see that." Kagome told them.

"Now we know that because of everything you have been trough you do not trust so easily anymore, we can understand that but we ask you to give the one that has not let your side a chance. He is your soul mate the one that was meant to be with you to protect you." The green light told her.

"I will try my best, knowing who he is to me will help me greatly." She told them.

"Now there is one last thing that needs to be spoken about and for this we need to bring them to you." The yellow light spoke.

Soon a figure of a woman began to walk from the light, as it got closer Kagome began to realize who it was.

"Midoriko." Kagome greeted with a bow.

"Stand child for it is I that should be bowing to you." She replied.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again, what do I owe to this visit?" Kagome asked.

"I have been brought to you to speak of the jewel. It would have been gone if you were able to make your wish, but since you were not able to it has been placed in your body once more. It can never be taken from you again for you are now the jewel it's self. The Kamis and I have figured this was the best course of action." She explained.

"I understand, will there be any side effects from this." Kagome asked.

"No you have been the jewel since the wish was made." She explained.

Kagome nodded. "I understand and thank you."

Midoriko nodded giving Kagome a hug she whispered a thank you before walking into the light.

"So now what happens? Do I wake or stay here?" She asked as she began to sit down. She could feel the weight of the world already falling off her back. She knew some how that when she returned she would be on her way to how she once was, but this time she wouldn't be naive and ignorant as she once was.

"We will be sending you back shortly. Don't you enjoy the family reunion?" The grren light joked with her.

"Yes, just wish they were under better circumstances." Kagome replied with a big smile.

They continued to talk and joke while she waited to wake, she couldn't wait to see just who her soul mate was.

Mean While:

Sesshomaru knocked lightly on the door before entering with a tray of food for his father.

"Father you must eat." He said in his stoic voice.

"I will eat later, when she wakes." He didn't understand why this female had this affect on him but he wouldn't fight it. He had never felt this attracted or attached to another being.

"I am Alpha here and you will eat what I have brought." He let out a growl.

"What good will you be half dead when she wakes?" He asked his father.

With a sigh he sat up resting his back agenst the wall accepting the tray.

"She is changing." Sesshomaru commented as he looked at Kagome.

"Yes she is." His father said with a smile.

"I wish to be there when she wakes and sees herself." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Knowing Kagome her reaction wouldn't disappoint them. He remembered her out bursts and how she always said what was on her mind.

"That is acceptable." His father replied as he ate.

Sesshomaru nodded and left to head to his study in hopes to get some paper work done.

Note: Sorry no song this time. Just wanted to say sorry I took so long on the update. I will try to put up a new chapter soon. I also will be working on another story soon, a request from vampygurl for arashi wolf princess's b-day on Aug 30th. Hope you all like it and it comes the way I wish it to. Well let me know what you all think. Love you all and thanks to my followers and reviewers!


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Another week had passed and Tashio was beginning to become more worried for the female in his bed. Over the past two weeks he had come to a conclusion with the help of his beast that they wished for her to be their mate. The problem was that he knew of her past and didn't know how she would take this new information. He came out of his thoughts as he heard a soft moan escape her parted lips. He held onto her and released a small amount of his aura to call his son while her eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking up she was surprised to see Tashio. "How? I thought you were dead?" She whispered out as she looked into his eyes in shock. He was her soul mate, she remembered the Kamis well her brothers and sisters telling her this. Now she knew why they warned her, this was their doing. Tashio was shocked at her reaction upon seeing him and was even more shocked as she began to smile at the sight of him. As they stared into each others eyes there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Sesshomaru. "It is nice to see you're finally awake." Sesshomaru said in his distant emotionless voice. Kagome nodded as she slowly began to sit up with the help of Tashio. "How long was it here that I was out for?" She asked as she looked between the two males in the room with her. "Here?" Tashio asked. "Yes." She said feeling a little annoyed. Then she remembered that they wouldn't know of where she had been that here she would have just looked like she were sleeping. "Sorry, let me explain." She said with a sigh. "I was placed into a deep sleep by the Kamis this was their only way to speak to me and have Midoriko speak with me. To me it has only been 28 hours since I was placed into slumber." She explained. "It has been 14 moons here." Explained Tashio as he looked her over to make sure she was alright and had no injures. He knew she didn't but every day since the fight and her forced slumber he had checked her over every day. It was his beast that caused him to do this and if he didn't his beast wouldn't leave him alone until he did. He sighed as his beast had calmed down knowing their mate was alright and was now truly with them. "I have been told I have changed but not how she said as her hand came up to move some hair out of her face. The first thing she noticed was that she now had claw the second thing she noticed was that her skin was paler and looked as if it were dusted over with gold powered glitter. As she inspected her own hand that now looked so foreign to her Sesshomaru brought out a full length mirror. Kagome gasped as she looked into said mirror. Before her was a beautiful demoness/kami. Sesshomaru smirked as she stood up and ran her fingers over the mirror to make sure that this truly was herself. Her hair now lay straight past her knees it was still black as a moonless night but it now had gold streaks. Her skin was like her hands all over. She now had a huge puffy tail that she soon discovered was actually six tails three black and three gold. Upon her forehead was a tree and cradled in its leaves was a pink sphere in the center representing the jewel. She was still her same height, she sighed thinking they could of at least made her a few inches taller but soon forgot it as she moved on. She her Tashio whisper beautiful it was then she noticed the ears on the top of her head they were black tipped with gold. She gasped as her hands came up to touch said ears. She let out a squeal as she truly realized the one before her in the mirror was her. "What am I?" She asked as she looked from Sesshomaru to Tashio. "Fox." Sesshomaru replied as he sniffed the air. "Inu." Replied Tashio. "Wolf." Sesshomaru continued. "And Neko." Finished Tashio. Kagome looked back and forth as they named off all the things she was. "Do you hear a voice in your head?" Asked Sesshomaru as he wondered if she had a beast as well. "Um… yes there's two other voices besides my own." She said in a half question. Tashio looked up at her in shock. She has two beasts this was very unheard of, but again a being such as her was never heard of. "Alright by speaking with them you can figure out what type of animal they are." Tashio told her. Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes. Before her said beast appeared in her mind. She gasped as she looked the over one she could tell was neko, a tiger and fox. It had the strips like a tiger but the ears and tail of three tailed fox. The other she assumed was inu and wolf. It's body was sleek like a inu but it face was that of a wolf. It had three tails as well she could see two were from the inu and one from the wolf. Slowly she opened her eyes to tell them what she had found. "One is a tiger fox mix and the other is inu and wolf mix." She told them with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded. "This makes sense fox are more related to nekos and wolves and inu are related as well." He told her. "This means that you have two animal forms you are able to take." Tashio told her. In her excitement she jumped on to the bed and kissed him while hugging him. This surprised them all and soon Kagome could feel Tashio respond and kiss her back while wrapping his arms around her. Sesshomaru sighed thinking if he hadn't found his soul mate in Rin he would probably fighting his father for the right to mate her. Shaking the thought from his mind he left to the gardens to find Rin. Kagome gasped as he hugged her to him fully, this allowed him to deepen the kiss. Kagome sighed as her beast told her to mate him. She finally gave in as she deepened the kiss further while her hands came up to feel his chest. Tashio was loosing the battle with his own beast who wished to mate as well but with what she had been through he wished to take his rime and court her. When her claws ripped open his clothes he lost the battle and began to claw her clothes off as well. There first mating wouldn't be soft and gently. It would be rough and hard as the animals they were on the inside. When their mating finished they let out a howl as they marked each other as mates. Sesshomaru and Rin could see from the garden as they looked up to the room on the second floor how the aura of the lovers swirled with red, green, yellow, and pink. It was bright and if they were not as far from the room as they were they would not have been able to look upon them. Sesshomaru was pleased not only to have his father back but for him and his father to have found their soul mates as well.

The drug in me is you By Falling in reverse

I heard a knock upon my door the other day

I opened it to find death staring in my face

The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates

Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case

My body's tremblin' sends shivers down my

Spine

Adrenaline kicks in, shifts into overdrive,

Your secrets keep you safe, your lies keep you

Alive

Snake eyes every single time, you roll with crooked dice

(Ah)

I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down

(Pull me down)

The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old

House

I wrestle with my thoughts, I shook the hand of

Doubt

Running from my past, I'm praying feet don't fail

Me now

(Chourse:)

I've lost my goddamn mind

It happens all the time

I can't believe I'm actually

Meant to be here

Trying to consume

The drug in me is you

And I'm so high on misery

Can't you see?

I got these questions always running through

My head

So many things that I would like to understand

If we are born to die and we all die to live

Then what's the point of living life if it just

Contradicts?

(Ah)

I felt darkness as it tried to pull me down

(Pull me down)

The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old

House

I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of

Doubt

Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail

Me now

(Choruse:)

I've lost

Myself

You tried to reach me but you can't help me

So long

Goodbye

You tried to save me, it won't work this time

'Cause now

I've lost my fucking mind

And there's no fucking time

I can't believe I'm actually

Meant to be here

Trying to consume

The drug in me is you

And I'm so high on misery

Can't you see?

Oh, can't you see?

Can't you see?


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Epilogue:

It has now been ten years since Kagome mated with Tashio. With her mate by her side she quickly became the person she once was. She and her mate now had 4 pups, two sets of twins and now raising Miroku's children as will. He passed on the year before do to sickness. There was nothing Kagome could do she knew it was meant to be. It still hurt none the less with his passing. Miroku's oldest Faith was courting and she knew with in the next couple of years the male that was courting her would be asking for her hand. Kagome was pleased that the male that was courting her friends daughter was strong, loving, and seemed as if he would take his own life before hurting the girl. Kagome looked at the ¼ demon children that Miroku had taken in as his own and sighed she had to correct herself several wanting to call Kohaku Shippo and Destiny Inuyasha. She could see their souls and hear them but knew she had to look past said souls and at the beings they now were. Kagome would bring destiny and Kohaku to the village where they would play with Kamiko and Yoshi, the twins she delivered that held Keade and Kikyo's soul. Sesshomaru and Rin mated a month after her and Tashio and now had 3 pups of their own triplets. Rin swore after giving birth to their pups she would never have any more, now she was three months pregnant with twins. Tashio was getting that look in his eyes that showed he wished to have more pups soon as well. What he didn't know was that she was pregnant already only a month ½ along this time with 4 pups. She kept their scent and aura hidden for she wished to surprise him at a family dinner. She was to check over Rin and announce how her pregnancy was going it would be then that she told her mate and family she was pregnant as well. She sighed as she rested against a tree in the garden with Rin beside her while they watched all the pups play. It looked as if Kohaku was interested in one of her pups from her first litter. Kagome couldn't be happier, he was her son and always would be but now he would not only be her adopted son but her son in law. Sesshomaru's castle was never quiet since her first set of twin were born and to everyone's surprise Sesshomaru couldn't get mad no matter how hard he tried. One look into her little girls eyes and he would melt like all the others. Rin gasped a Kagome's twin boys ran up to her oldest daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome knew that even after all these years Rin wasn't used to the ways of demons so to see her daughter kissed by their uncles kind of freaked her out. She knew soon she would have to talk to Rin once more of the ways of demons. Hell if Inuyasha had been born a female Sesshomaru could have taken him as his mate, it was just how demons were. They were more in touch with their animal nature. Other then these small things, things were now perfect. One of Rin's pups held the soul of Miroku and she knew one of the pups she carried had Sango's soul so she had to get thing clear with Rin and soon. The sooner she understood the less of a shock it will be fore her later. Kouga had finally mated Ayame a month ago. He told Ayame that Miroku will always be his first love but he now knew she was his soul mate thanks to Kagome. Kagome didn't tell him the whole soul mate thing till after they announced their courting though.

The End! Just kidding, don't kill me please!

Present time:

Kagome sighed as she watched the car accident, she knew her family had to die but she also knew she could give them a second chance. Once everything was cleared away she quickly made her way to the hospital where her dead family would be, she had to get there quickly before their souls left to be reborn again. She could feel as she entered the room that she had just made it on time. Walking to her brother's body she used her goddess magic to turn him into a demon then did the same to the rest of her family. As they woke she used her magic again to look like the human she once was. Her family woke with a gasp while looking around trying to figure out what had happened. Her mother broke into tears at the sight of her daughter. The family didn't understand anything that was happening at the moment. Kagome sat them down and explained that they were in a car accident and died that she used powers she would explain later to bring them back by turning them demon. Her family nodded knowing now was not the time for questions. Kagome used a quick spell to change their looks before leading them back to the home she shared with her mate and pups. Long ago they moved to their own place for Sesshomaru and Rin's place was growing way too small with all the pups. Kagome sighed knowing the next few weeks were going to be hard with all the questions. To Kagome and Tashio's surprise it all went well that is until they told her family how many pups they had over the 500 years and that she was pregnant with twins. Her mother sat on the couch unsure if she were going to pass out or just be excited. After a few days things calmed down and Kagome was found at the shrine placing the letters where she found them right before her human self returned. She watched everything that she went through and wished she could warn or say something to herself but knew it wasn't possible. Her mate purchased the shrine when she sold it. They would make it into a safe haven for demons and hanyous alike. Her mate held her tightly as they watched her human self say one last goodbye before leaving for the last time. Kagome sighed after a few minutes while snuggling into her mate's chest. She was now tired and wished to rest. Tashio picked her up and brought her home to rest. While she rested Tashio made arrangements for the Shrine to be refurnished while getting the proper papers and concealing jewelry for her family. They would have her maiden name and would be her family from out of town. In the end it would all work out just as the Kamis saw fit.

THE END!


End file.
